


Kallisti

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Viejito, para un meme y Dramione. Soy mala con los Dramiones, así que esto es puro crack y no tomen en cuenta el OoC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kallisti

**Author's Note:**

> Viejito, para un meme y Dramione. Soy mala con los Dramiones, así que esto es puro crack y no tomen en cuenta el OoC.

Maldito Malfoy, haberse ido de viaje sin siquiera decirle. Porque claro, a él pareciera no importarle su novia, pareciera que le importaban más sus amiguchos esos como Zabini. Pero ésta se la pagaría, eso de enterarse de que su novio está de viaje por las Islas Griegas gracias a un reportaje del Profeta no es lo que ella define como una relación con una buena comunicación. Ya se encargaría ella de ajustar unas cuantas cosas con él.

Formas de tortura, maneras de castrarlo y terminar con la progenie de los Malfoy, tipos de muerte "accidentales" y un sinfín de cosas por el estilo era lo que Hermione había estado investigando en las últimas semanas. Se había obsesionada tanto con ello, todo para darle una grata bienvenida a Draco, que Ron y Harry habían preferido guardar las distancias con ella, sólo por si acaso…

Finalmente, después de un mes de ausencia, el maldito descarado había tenido la desfachatez de aparecerse en su departamento como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera desaparecido un mes en las Islas Griegas con esas…  _¡griegas!_

―Cariño, ¿cómo has estado? ―dijo él con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y tratando de besarla como saludo.

―Muy bien querido. ¿Y tú? ―respondió ella, apareciendo detrás, de forma discreta, una guillotina.

―Perfectamente, debiste de haber venido conmigo al viaje. Te has perdido de tantas cosas ―comentó suspirando y sentándose en el sofá como si fuera su casa. Naturalmente, omitió el hecho de que una guillotina estaba detrás y que un potro estaba apareciendo a su lado derecho.

―Sí, ya veo. Según El Profeta la has pasado en grande.

―Sí, me divertí bastante. Sobre todo cuando visité las ruinas mágicas de Troya. Insisto, te hubiera encantado.

―Toda una lástima que no haya ido.

Misteriosamente, sobre Draco apareció una maza. La cual hubiera caído directo en su cabeza de no haber sido porque afortunadamente en ese momento se levantó del sillón.

―Te lo repetí tantas veces, insistí mucho, pero tú estabas con que tenías algo que hacer con el PEDDO y no sé qué otra cosa que tenía que ver con Potter y Weasley. Como sea, te traje algo. ―Draco sacó una pequeña manzana dorada de su bolsillo, la puso en la mano de Hermione y susurró―: Kallisti.

―¿Qué?

―Bueno, es hora de irme, quedé con Potter en adelantar algo del trabajo pendiente. Te veo luego. ―Se acercó a ella y, como era su costumbre, le dio un beso rápido de despedida.

Hermione se había quedado sorprendida por el hecho de que ella realmente conocía las intenciones de Draco de ir a Grecia y lo que es más, había sido invitada y rechazado la invitación. Demonios, tendría que prestar atención a lo que los demás le decían. Y, a todo esto, ¿qué era Kallisti? Tendría que investigarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> "Kallisti" significa "A la más bella" y era la inscripción en la manzana dorada que Eris dejó caer entre Atena, Afrodita y Hera. Y bueno, digamos que toda la guerra de Troya se inició por la "inocente" manzanita.


End file.
